False Identity
by ParisAmy
Summary: Kate thought she liked Sawyer…but she hadn’t met James yet. OneShot.


False Identity

Kate thought she liked Sawyer…but she hadn't met James yet.

----------

James held Kate. Sawyer didn't.

By looking at the dirty blonde haired southern man you would immediately think smug. When he opened his mouth you would think arrogant. If you looked beyond the man you would see a scared little boy, hiding behind someone he's not. He wore this man like a protective armour, but now it was stuck. However hard he tried to remove it, he couldn't. It would fly back like a boomerang and stick tighter. The more it flew back, the more James would resist trying to take it off, too scared of the consequences. Would people like James? Did it keep coming back because this man was his fate? Was this man really trying to protect him? Keep him from the things, the people that haunted his life? Or was he just another one of his puppets, that Sawyer played so very well? He would do it without you noticing, he convinced you, lured you into a false sense of security. Then ripped the blanket from beneath your feet.

Sawyer was a cocky conceited man that took advantage of women, gaining there trust then pulling the blanket from beneath them. He played them like puppets, pulling the string he wanted, and that string was always the money.

James wasn't that man. He could never be him. James fell in love. Sawyer hated that, he hated that James could show his feelings, his emotions.

Sawyer hated James, he was vulnerable and forgiving. Everything Sawyer wasn't.

Sawyer fought to keep James out of the site of people. Constantly beating him down, pushing him under the bed and refusing to let him out. But sometimes he would come out. He would slip past Sawyer. Kate would notice him, the difference was obvious.

Kate would notice that James was kind and forgiving. James truly loved Kate. Sawyer didn't. James needed to stop hiding under the bed. He needed to come out and show the world who he was. Most of all he needed to show Kate who he was. He needed to pull those walls down and reveal himself, but Sawyer would see them coming down and build them up twice as high. James just couldn't overcome them. The walls showed the bad memories, the ones he wanted to forget but Sawyer wouldn't let him. Ever. James had to face those walls, so he just climbed back under the bed and hid. Hid from Kate. Hid from everyone. But most of all he hid from himself. Let Sawyer take control.

But now Kate had seen James she wanted more. James had hugged her in the hatch. Held her in his arms. He'd come out. She'd seen him for longer than a minute. She needed James, not Sawyer. Sawyer was Wayne. They were one of the same, cut from the same deck.

James had had his time in the world, he'd had ten long years, James' time was up. Two gunshots changed James to Sawyer. At first James clung to Sawyer, wanting him to protect him from the world. As time went by Sawyer became more controlling forcing James to do things he didn't like. Didn't approve of. Sawyer was no longer a false identity. He was James. James became the man he was hunting. There was nothing he could do about it.

Kate changed that though. Kate made James shine through. James saw Kate crying and wanted to help. He wanted to show he was the hero too. Sawyer would never be. But James was. James could fix Kate, wipe away her tears. Sawyer couldn't.

But then the barriers would come up and James was held prisoner again. Unable to escape. Sometimes Kate would ask herself whether James would ever be free from Sawyer? Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe James had been Sawyer to long and now he only had flashbacks of his former self. Little flickers, that reminded him of his true self. Sawyer would make them fade though. James had nothing to cling onto. He would just fall. Fade away with the flickers of memories.

Sawyer was a sinner. James was a saint.

Sawyer said 'Everyman for himself'

James said 'Live together die alone'

James said 'I cant'

Sawyer said 'I can'

James said 'I love you'

Sawyer didn't.

James held Kate.

Sawyer didn't.

**-------------------**

Just a quick one-shot. I got the idea after watching the ? episode again.

Thanks for reading please please please review :D Its my first one-sh


End file.
